memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Winrich Kolbe
|birthplace = Amsterdam, Netherlands |deathday = |deathplace = USA |awards = 1 Hugo Award |roles = Director, Exhibit and attraction staff |image2 = Winrich Kolbe and Denise Crosby.jpg |caption2 = ...with Denise Crosby on the set of "All Good Things..." }} Winrich "Rick" Ernst Rudolf Kolbe ( – , age 72) was a German national born in the Netherlands (during its occupation in World War II), who has worked on all four Star Trek spin-off series of the Berman-era. A character listed in a piece of background signage in the episode , Captain Winrich Kolbe, was named after him. The Next Generation series' finale, has co-earned Kolbe a Hugo award. Kolbe served in the Vietnam War, an experience he drew on when he directed . (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) Though at the time still married, Kolbe made the tabloids when he started dating the recently divorced Kathryn Janeway actress Kate Mulgrew during the early seasons of , a relationship that ended when Mulgrew became engaged to her future second husband. (The Official Star Trek: Voyager Magazine issue 6, p. 39; ) Career Kolbe became an US citizen when he moved to the USA to study architecture, but ended up being drafted during the Vietnam War, in which he served as an artillery spotter in the US Army. After his service in the US Army, Kolbe started directing for the television series Hardy Boys/Nancy Drew Mysteries and moved on to episodes of Battlestar Galactica (1978), Sword of Justice, and The Weavers, followed by The Rockford Files, Knight Rider, and Scarecrow and Mrs. King for Warner Bros. In 1987 Kolbe and his family moved to Boston, Massachusetts, where he directed Spenser: For Hire, followed by its spin-off A Man Called Hawk, starring Avery Brooks. Other credits Other directing credits include CHiPs, Voyagers!, Millennium, Angel, Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman, 24 (earning him a 2002 OFTA Television Award nomination, his second and last motion picture award consideration), and the remake of Twilight Zone (2002). Later years and death From 2003 to 2007, Kolbe was a professor of Film and Television at the Savannah College of Art and Design. Around March 2007, he resigned and returned to California with his family for health reasons. A private family affair, his sister has only been willing to confirm that Kolbe died in late September 2012. ( ; ) Star Trek credits * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** Star Trek awards Though Winrich Kolbe had been a long-time serving director on many episodes of the Star Trek television series, his work eventually only netted him one Star Trek award. Hugo Award Braga received the following Hugo Award in the category Best Dramatic Presentation * Hugo Award for the episode , shared with Brannon Braga and Ron D. Moore Star Trek interviews * TNG Season 7 DVD special feature "The Making of "All Good Things..." Year Seven" ("On Location"), interviewed on * VOY Season 1 DVD special feature "On Location with the Kazon" * "Rick Kolbe - Interpreter for , , interviewed by Ian Spelling External links * * * de:Winrich Kolbe es:Winrich Kolbe nl:Winrich Kolbe Category:Directors Category:Hugo Award winners Category:Exhibit and attraction staff